


True Love's Curse

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Curses, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Roughness, Screw Destiny, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: The Witcher helped the wrong person and would have to pay with his life.Or how Geralt has been cursed and needs Jaskier's help to break it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 708





	True Love's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for some time now, so I finally decided to write it down. I took me way too long to finish this, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And yes, Geralt did apologize for what happened, in a rather _different_ way, if you catch my drift.

_"Phew, what a day. I imagine, you're probably-"_

_"Damn it, Jaskier!"_

_"Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shoveling it?!"_

_"Well, that's not fair-"_

_"The Child of Surprise, the Djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take **you** off my hands!"_

_"Right, uhm..right then. I'll go get the story from the others. See you around, Geralt."_

_Jaskier was waiting for him to say something, anything. Just one word and he would stay by his side, but the Witcher remained quiet._

_He turned and left._

It has been two days. Two days of travelling without a break. Roach was exhausted, stopping whenever she got too tired, making Geralt groan and unsaddle, before he kept walking. Somewhere in these streets was the Bard he was looking for, so he was told at least. The informant didn't look trust worthy to say the least, but it was the only track he had.

The wet mud under his feet made it hard to walk and he was defeated, but he had to keep going, he didn't really have much of a choice.

The Witcher was coming up at an Inn, as the sun started to set, singing could be heard from outside. He did not recognize the song, but he knew Jaskier was quick and witted with his lyrics.

He bound Roach outside, next to a bail of hay and water, patting her back, before entering the Inn. It was full, bursting to be exact, people sitting in every corner, drinking, eating and singing along as loud as their voices allowed.

Yellow eyes were studying the crowd, searching for the Bard and there he was, sitting, in his bright clothes, on a table with his lute, singing and strumming the instrument along.

Geralt's heavy feet started to carry him over as Jaskier spotted him, his face dropping immediately as his voice cut out.

"Oh no, absolutely not." Jaskier started to scramble off the table as he shot off through the crowd.

"Jaskier!" Geralt called, pushing through the midst of people.

"Goodbye, Geralt."

"Jaskier, wait." He called out once more as he was finally in reach, grasping the Bard's arm to stop him.

"Let. Me. Go." Jaskier was struggling against Geralt's iron grip, as he tugged and pulled at his sleeve, his eyes not once looking into the Witcher's.

"We need to talk."

"No, we do not. You need to let me go."

"Jaskier, please."

The Bard stopped struggling and finally looked at him. Geralt looked tired, he looked exhausted and spent and it was rare for the Witcher to use the word 'please' in a sentence, especially when speaking to him.

Jaskier looked around, checking if anyone was there, before pulling Geralt into the room he actually wanted to enter.

It didn't take Geralt long to notice that this was Jaskier's room. Colorful clothes spread around, sheets of paper lying all over the place, some empty and some covered in words from top to bottom.

The Bard turned on his heels, hands on his hips as he looked back at Geralt, who was still standing at the door. _He was sick_ Jaskier thought, because something was very off, even in warm candle light Geralt looked pale.

"I'm cursed." He finally spoke.

"Oh, great, Geralt is cursed!" Jaskier threw his hands in the air, gesturing wildly. "What witches' heart did you break this time?"

"She misunderstood my help."

"And what did you help her with? Did she have struggles to get into bed?" Geralt couldn't stop his eyes from rolling as his hands balled up into fists.

"Jaskier, I'm serious!"

"So am I! You wished for life to give you the _blessing_ of taking me off your hands and now you're here asking for what? A favor?" Jaskier was pacing by now, he was nervous or upset, maybe both.

What did Geralt think by just showing up after weeks?! Did he think everything would be alright again? As if nothing happened? As if he didn't break his heart? He probably would've never showed up again if it wasn't for him being cursed. Jaskier knew better than anyone how stubborn the Witcher could be.

"What is this curse about anyway? Are you going to turn into a goose?" He had to laugh at his own words. Geralt the goose. Would definitely be easier to talk to him this way.

"She said I was to die in 3 days."

Oh.

"And when exactly did she curse you?"

"3 days ago."

_Oh._

Jaskier scoffed. "Come on, Geralt, and you believed her? You don't look cursed to me-"

Geralt's expression changed as he coughed. It wasn't a dry cough, it sounded dangerous, like there was something in his throat.

One look into his palm and it revealed a small pool of blood, dark red liquid swimming in his gloved hand. Jaskier's face shifted, his eyes still fixed on Geralt's hand in shock as the Witcher moved, exposing a piece of his neck. Deep black veins were snaking their way up to his jaw, something purple pulsating inside them. So he _was_ cursed.

He cleared his throat, his eyes carrying over to the Witcher's yellow ones.

"And how does one break this curse?"

Geralt fell silent for a moment, taking a cloth to clean the blood off his hand. His throat was hurting and something seemed to sew it shut, as if he was afraid of speaking.

"True love's kiss."

A burst of air left Jaskier, feeling like a punch in the gut. He was shaking. _What a fairy tale curse._

"Great, just great. Good. Go to Yennefer then, or are you two fighting aswell?"

"It didn't work with her."

"But then why are you here? _I don't love you, Geralt._ "

The last sentence made his heart ache, it felt like his chest was giving in on him, crushing his insides. He knew it wasn't true what he said, but Geralt wouldn't understand.

"You are one of the few people I trust, Jaskier." Geralt said and the Bard watched a stain of blood sitting in the corner of the Witcher's mouth.

It didn't feel right, as much as he'd like to believe it, Geralt held no feelings for him. And if he did, it would be friendship.

"Just know that if you die, I'll be singing on your grave."

That was the best thing Jaskier could come up with, before Geralt stepped toward. He felt his legs shake with every step as one of his hands landed on the Bard's hip. His vision started to blur slowly, colors swimming together as he desperately tried to focus on Jaskier's face and the worry in his eyes.

"I'll cut out your tongue, bard."

"You'd have to be alive for that." Jaskier's voice, filled with sarcasm, faded out as Geralt came closer, his other hand now cupping Jaskier's cheek. His face was burning up, even he himself could feel how he was radiating.

Their lips touched and the Bard could feel his heart in his throat and hear it's beating in his ears, surely Geralt could hear it too. It felt too much for Jaskier, but he couldn't help himself as his fingers grasped Geralt's white hair, gently tugging him closer. Against all his beliefs the Witcher's lips were soft against his own, careful and cautious as suddenly Geralt's tongue slipped out, brushing against him, asking for entrance. And what kind of man would Jaskier be, denying it?

He parted his lips and Geralt slipped inside, rough flesh around rough flesh and Jaskier moaned, his grip tightening around the Witcher's white hair. Though soon enough they had to part due to a lack of air and Jaskier started to regret agreeing to do this.

"D-did it work?" Jaskier asked, checking Geralt's face for any kind of expression.

The Witcher moved his hands, removing one of his gloves as he watched how the black veins pulsated dangerously under his skin, before they started to retreat.

"Yes."

"Good." Jaskier huffed, backing off as he noticed that he has been standing on the tip of his toes for the kiss. "If you would excuse me, I have things to-"

Cut off by a pair of lips, Jaskier got pulled in again, Geralt's strong hands around either side of his torso. The Bard gasped, his arms already slung around Geralt's neck as his legs followed suit, wrapping around the Witcher's waist as he got picked up and pinned against the next wall.

Jaskier was out of breath as the kiss broke, Geralt's eyes glowing in a dangerous dark yellow.

"I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
